Numerous playhouses for children have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,608,726 to Olson; 3,231,942 to O'Brien; 3,977,119 to Nelson; 4,696,652 to Reeder et al.; 4,964,249 to Payne and 5,301,478 to Maese, Jr. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The Olson U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,726 discloses a collapsible toy building. The invention is to provide a toy building in the form of a church, this being sufficiently large to accommodate a child, but being collapsible to a compact folded position, so that it may be conveniently stored away, when it is not in use.
The O'Brien U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,942 discloses a playhouse. The present invention is to provide a novel and improved children's playhouse adapted for use either indoors or outdoors which is characterized by structure which enables it to be readily erected or collapsed for use or storage.
The Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,119 discloses a collapsible playhouse made of two equal parts. The simple collapsible playhouse of substantial dimensions made of rigid material which can be easily folded for storage or easily opened for use by anyone including small children. The playhouse can be made of two equal parts which when properly taped or hinged together form a complete playhouse.
The Reeder et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,652 discloses a portable, foldable replica of a facade of commercial establishments. This replica device or toy is structured to suggest commercial establishments such as a post office, bank, hotel, and the like. This replica device is made with a main and two side-hinged panel members with outward-swinging Limiting means. The device, when open for use, has a selectively open and closed window, shelf and box door. Signs indicating the establishment's represented usage are also provided. Bank teller apparatus and post office rental boxes are provided. A minimum of loose components is shown, but accessories are provided so that children may use this device with a minimum of imagination. In storage condition, this device is about suitcase size and of light weight. This device is intended for use by two or more grade school children.
The Payne U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,249 discloses a foldable playhouse with container-forming roof. The foldable children's playhouse having a box beam integral with one or two roof panels is disclosed. The box beam has a U-shaped cross section, with the integral panels being foldable along a line extending longitudinally at the open end of the box beam. In a preferred embodiment, walls of the playhouse are made up of two units, each including a rectangular side wall and an end wall having a rectangular bottom portion and a triangular cable portion that folds along the top of the bottom portion. The roof is attachable to the walls by placing it in alignment over the waits and engaging top edges of the walls with channels on the underside of the roof so as to obtain a force fit. Means such as Velcro fasteners are provided on overlapping surfaces for securing the wall units to one another. A rail for strengthening the roof is disposed around the edges of and underneath the roof, the rail being obtained by folding over of edge regions to provide a support member having a triangular cross section. The box beam and integral panels when folded flat form a receptacle for containing the wall panel units in folded, stacked position.
The Maese, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,478 discloses a child's playhouse. The child's playhouse includes interfolded panels arranged for ease of assembly relative to one another, including hinged interconnection, wherein the top wall includes a pop-up plate having an accordion pleated member extending between the pop-up plate and the top wail to provide for ease of projection of a structure relative to the top wall.